Malos Entendidos
by UchihaDiana
Summary: One-shot. A veces que alguien escuchara una conversación a medias podía llevar a grandes malentendidos. Y eso, sin duda era una lección que Lucy había aprendido por experiencia propia. ¡Natsu x Lucy! ¡Logro personal, fic número 60! ¡Reviews Please!


**¡Juju! Yo les dije que me tendrían de alguna forma más a menudo. Aunque creo que debí esperar un poquito para subir éste nuevo fic...**

**¿Y qué creen?... ¡waaah, éste es mi fic número 60! Dios mío, ¡soy miserablemente feliz!, y qué mejor que celebrar haciendo un fic de Fairy Tail, ¡hip, hip, hurrah! Por cierto, en la mañana me leí el nuevo capítulo del manga y... ¡ése Hiro Mashima es un genio, no cabe duda!**

**Por cierto muchas gracias a quienes ya dejaron su review en "A or B", pensaba contestarlos hace un ratote, pero el cataclismo se me vino por acá y ya no me dejó meterme a mi cuenta, por eso aprovecho a decir aquí**

**Ok, los dejo con el número 60:**

**Aclaraciones: Fairy Tail ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, ¡el hombre del mañana!. Editorial Kodansha, A-1 Pictures, Satelight, Shinji Ishihira el Director del anime y la cadena TV Tokyo. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y claro, ya todos lo saben, sin ningún fin lucrativo**

**¡Gente, a leer, YA!**

* * *

><p>~Malos Entendidos~<p>

A un año y meses de su ingreso, Lucy ya podía decir que conocía cómo eran los miembros de Fairy Tail, y particularmente, sabía que si no había nada qué hacer o ninguna misión que les interesara, lo único que harían sería divertirse a costillas de los demás. La Maga Estelar miró a cada uno allí dentro, aparentemente ése día era uno de ésos donde no había nada qué hacer, y sólo restaba esperar ver a costa de quién se divertirían. Soltó un suspiro cansadamente, caminando hacia la barra donde ya la llamaban sus amigas

–Buenos días, Lu-chan– la saludó Levy

–Buenos días– le respondió, soltando un bostezo involuntario

–¿Eh, qué te pasa, Lucy-san?– la cuestionó Wendy, viéndola notoriamente cansada. Lucy dejó caer su cabeza sobre la barra, lloriqueando infantilmente –¿Lucy-san?–

–Por dios, ¿ni siquiera puedes dar una respuesta?– le habló Charle, mirándola con disimulada curiosidad

–Es que… es que…– sollozó

–¿Aún sigues cansada por la misión de ayer?– inquirió Mirajane, sirviéndole un zumo de naranja

–Aye… más o menos– asintió

–Y ahora incluso hablas como Happy– sonrió la Exceed con diversión

–¡Ah, si es cansancio yo puedo ayudar!– se ofreció la Dragon Slayer, usando su magia para mitigar el cansancio de su compañera, a pesar de las replicas de su compañera. Inmediatamente de sentirse bien, Lucy se incorporó, sonriéndoles ampliamente

–¡Increíble!– le sonrió, mirándola fijo. La menor le devolvió el gesto, complacida –¡Gracias, Wendy!, ahora sí me siento mucho mejor–

–Sí, la magia de Wendy es realmente impresionante– le apoyó Mira. Todas asintieron, haciendo sonrojar a la mencionada

–Oe, Lu-chan– le llamó McGarden al cabo de unos segundos. Lucy volteó mirándola, ésta acercó su rostro al de ella, examinándola –¿Acaso ésas de ahí son ojeras?– la cuestionó

–Seguramente sí, anoche ni siquiera pude dormir bien– suspiró pesadamente, restregándose los ojos

–¿Por qué no dormiste bien, Lucy?– la interrogó Lisanna, acercándose para unirse a la conversación. Heartphilia tragó saliva al verla, indecisa también por las miradas expectantes de sus amigas

–La verdad me avergüenza decirlo…– les respondió

–No tienes que avergonzarte, todas somos mujeres aquí– le animó

–Hn, bu-bueno… la verdad es que… anoche Natsu se quedó a dormir en mi casa– les explicó, con las mejillas teñidas de un rojo brilloso. Todas ellas la miraron sorprendidas, sonrojándose también con sutileza, salvo Wendy y la misma Lisanna que habían quedado de la misma tonalidad de ella.

Gajeel, quien por azares del destino iba pasando cerca, se paralizó al escucharla decir aquello, ¿que ése estúpido de Salamander qué…? Rápido salió de sus cavilaciones, antes de que lo descubrieran escuchando conversaciones ajenas, apresurándose a caminar hacia el tablón de peticiones donde ya tendría que estar eligiendo una nueva misión

–¡¿Qué cosa dices?– le respondieron ellas de inmediato

–¡N-No, se equivocan, no pasó nada!– se apresuró a negar, moviendo las manos frenéticamente frente a sí –Lo que quiero decir es que… Natsu se fue para mi casa después de la misión y al final él y Happy terminaron durmiéndose en mi cama, entonces… al principio pensé en dormir en el suelo, pero después me imaginé que el dolor de mi espalda estaría insoportable para hoy, y después… terminé aventándolos para el fondo de la cama para que yo pudiera dormir al menos en el borde, pero… ¡estaba tan nerviosa que me costó pegar los ojos en casi toda la noche!– se explicó

–¿Y después?– le cuestionó Lisanna, con las mejillas ardiéndole

–¡N-Nada, sólo eso!– le respondió, nerviosa. La menor de las peliblancas suspiró

–En realidad eres muy cruel, Lucy– le comentó, frunciendo el ceño con seriedad –Al final me has terminado robando a Natsu–

–¡Hey, no soy mala, y n-no te ro-robé a nadie!– replicó, señalándola acusadoramente. La ojiazul no se aguantó y terminó riéndose, alegando que era divertido ver las reacciones que podía tener

–¿Y él dónde está ahora?–

–Seguramente… todavía dormido en mi cama– resopló, lagrimeando

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

El moreno enarcó una ceja consternado, ¿en serio podría ser posible que ése idiota pudiera haber…? Una cortina de acero cubrió sus ojos de sólo imaginarlo, era imposible que hubiera escuchado bien. Dio un respingo a los pocos segundos, notando la presencia de alguien cerca de él

–¿Eh, qué te ocurre, Gajeel-kun?– le cuestionaron. Él se volteó, mirando a su compañera de Phantom

–Ah, Juvia– la saludó medianamente –No, no es nada–

–No parece ser cierto, si algo te incomoda díselo a Juvia– le propuso, sonriéndole. Él la miró fijamente

–Acabo de escuchar a la porrista decir que pasó la noche con Salamander, o algo así– le contó

–¿La porrista, ¡no te referirás a Lucy-san, o sí!– chilló

–Eh… s-sí, ella–

–¡Oh, eso es tan genial, ahora Juvia no tiene que preocuparse por su rival de amores!– sonrió, juntando sus manos maravillada –¡Debo contárselo a Gray-sama, seguro también se alegrará!– declaró, bajando hacia las mesas. Redfox frunció el ceño de inmediato, ofendiéndose porque ella prácticamente lo hubiera dejado hablando solo

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

La mujer se acercó lo más rápido posible a la mesa donde había visto el "monumental" torso desnudo de su amado _Gray-sama_. A los pocos pasos de llegar también notó la presencia de Erza Scarlet en la mesa, con quien el moreno conversaba amenamente. Juvia sonrió, para nada que se ponía celosa de Titania, al contrario, después del incidente en la Torre del Paraíso era la última persona que se imaginaría con Fullbuster, ya que su "instinto de mujer" le decía que la pelirroja aún estaba enamorada del tal Jellal, ése

–¡Gray-sama, Erza-san, Juvia les tiene buenas noticias!– les anunció, deteniéndose a un lado de la mesa

–¿Qué, cuáles?– la cuestionó el Mago Alquímico

–Sean las que sean, realmente luces feliz– le sonrió Erza

–¡Sí, Juvia está muchísimo muy feliz!– asintió

–Bien, entonces dinos cuáles son ésas maravillosas noticias, por favor– le pidió. La peliazul asintió enérgicamente, sentándose a un lado del pelinegro

–Verán, Juvia escuchó que Natsu-san y Lucy-san intimaron la noche pasada– les contó, con las mejillas de un rosa suave que luego pasaba a carmín brilloso –Por eso, Juvia ya puede estar con Gray-sama sin preocuparse por rivales– añadió, abrazándose del brazo del mencionado

–Oe, oe, espera– la cortó él, confundido –¿Dónde escuchaste eso?–

–Gajeel-kun me lo contó– le respondió

–Eso me tranquiliza, no puede ser verdad que Natsu y Lucy hayan hecho… "e-e-eso"– balbuceó Titania, con las mejillas del mismo tono que su cabello

–Pero Juvia cree en las palabras de Gajeel-kun– les replicó, inflando ligeramente las mejillas –Además, Gajeel-kun me dijo que lo había escuchado de la misma Lucy-san–

–¡¿Qué?– exclamaron ambos a la vez

–¿É-Él está seguro?– inquirió Fullbuster

–Sí–

–Ni hablar, no puedo creer tantas cosas sin antes hablar yo misma con Lucy– declaró Erza, levantándose de su banco. Antes de poder dar un paso siquiera Gray la tomó por la muñeca, deteniéndola con trabajo y esfuerzo –¿Qué?–

–No hay que hurgar en la privacidad de Lucy– le dijo

–Juvia está confundida, ¿qué no siempre invaden la privacidad de Lucy-san?– los cuestionó. Ambos se paralizaron al escucharla

–Eso y esto con cuestiones diferentes, ¿lo entiendes?– le dijeron ambos a la vez

–¡Ah, claro, Juvia lo entiende!– les sonrió

–Pero evidentemente ninguno de nosotros podrá estar tranquilo hasta que no sepamos la verdad– comenzó Scarlet, sujetándose sutilmente el mentón –Habrá que preguntarle a alguien–

–Tal vez Cana-san sepa algo– sugirió la Maga de Agua, alzando una de sus manos como niña pequeña

–¡Bien, vamos con ella!– asintieron ambos

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

El trió tardó sólo pocos segundos en cruzar la mitad del Gremio para llegar a la mesa donde la Maga bebía barriles y barriles de licor. Inmediatamente de llegar comenzaron a contarle la situación por la que pasaban mientras ella los escuchaba sin dejar de beber, al terminar de hablar ésta escupió todo el líquido que retenía en la boca directo al rostro de Gray, siguiéndole después una serie de carcajadas

–¡Así que por fin le entró la comezón!– exclamó divertida, agarrándose el estomago por causa de la risa

–Esto no es gracioso, Cana– la regañó Erza –Podríamos estar manchando el nombre de Lucy–

–Ya, ya– la cortó –¡Pff!, no eres divertida, Erza–

–¿Entonces no te dijo nada?– le cuestionó Gray

–Ya dije que no– les respondió –Y por cierto, Gray… tu ropa– le indicó

–¡Oh, demonios!– maldijo, mirándose la parte inferior completamente desnuda

–A Juvia le gusta el cuerpo desnudo de Gray-sama…– comentó, en completo estado de ensoñación. Erza negó con resignación, regresando su mirada a la castaña

–Gracias, si sabes algo háznoslo saber–

–Sí, sí, Erza-sama– le sonrió

Cana esperó pacientemente a que el trío se hubiera alejado lo suficiente, antes de volver a caer en las carcajadas. Macao y Wakaba, quienes iban pasando cerca de ella, la miraron con extrañez

–¿Tan temprano y ya estás borracha?– le cuestionaron

–Silencio, ancianos– bufó, mirándolos con malos ojos

–¿Ésa que vino hace un momento era Erza?– inquirió Macao con curiosidad

–Sí, era ella–

–¿Y qué quería?– preguntó el pelinaranja

–Eso es lo mejor– se rió, haciéndoles señas para que se acercaran. Ellos la miraron con desconfianza, pero igualmente haciéndolo –Erza me pregunto que sí era verdad que a Natsu y Lucy por fin les llegó la comezón– susurró

–¡¿Qué?–

–Justo lo que escuchan–

–No puede ser, nuestro Natsu ya está creciendo…– chillaron

–Sí, y ustedes se hacen cada vez más viejos– añadió

–Oe, Wakaba… cuando menos me dé cuenta Romeo ya tendrá una novia y será todo un hombre– lloriqueó Macao

–Sí, y cuando yo me dé cuenta mi mujer será cada vez más fea– le respondió él

–¡Ustedes son patéticos, compórtense como hombres!– los regañó Elfman, al haberlos escuchado. Ninguno de los dos le hizo caso, y ambos continuaron quejándose sobre las cosas que se les vendrían a futuro: los nietos, los bisnietos, los tataranietos, etc. –Oe, Cana, ¿qué les pasa a éstos dos?– la cuestionó

–Se pusieron melancólicos cuando les dije que Natsu y Lucy ya se habían rascado la comezón– le respondió, soltando uno de sus barriles por un segundo. Él se paralizó de inmediato –¿Tú también?–

–¡Natsu, eres un hombre entre hombres!– chilló emocionado

–Ah, gracias, ya sabía que yo era todo un hombre– le respondieron por atrás. Cana y Elfman se voltearon, mirando en vez de al Dragon Slayer al Maestro Makarov

–¡Maestro!... yo de hecho hablaba de Natsu, ¡pero usted es un hombre entre hombrecitos!–

–¡Tonto, eso no me ayuda!– lo regañó, brincando para darle un zape –Y ahora, montón de niños maleducados, díganme, ¿por qué de repente Natsu es "un hombre entre hombres"?–

–¿No lo sabe, Maestro?– le preguntaron. Él negó enérgicamente –Natsu y Lucy ya se… um, "consumaron"–

–Ah, ya veo, era eso– suspiró, como llevándose una grande decepción –¡Espera, ¿qué?– chilló, deteniéndose en seco

–Lo que escuchó, Maestro– le aseguró Cana

–¡Ése Natsu, ¿cómo se atreve a tocar a Lucy-chan?– comenzó a refunfuñar, haciendo berrinche, brincando y pataleando también –Oh, Dios, esto es malo para mi corazón…– se quejó

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

A los cuantos minutos, tal vez una hora, el escándalo a la entrada del Gremio se escuchó. Todos pusieron particular atención mientras se acercaban a ver, por fin el centro del huracán llegaba: Natsu Dragneel… también pues, con Happy

–¡Hola!– los saludaron ellos

–¡Natsu!– le gritaron como respuesta, cercándolo para no pasar. En la barra las chicas se voltearon, curiosas de ver qué sucedía

–¿Eh, y ahora qué les pasa?– los cuestionó el Dragon Slayer, siendo trepado a la fuerza en una de las mesas

–Algo muy malo les hiciste, Natsu– le respondió el Exceed

–Sólo calla y contesta nuestras preguntas, Natsu– le indicó Makarov con seriedad. Él asintió, completamente confundido –¿Qué hiciste anoche?–

–Dormir– respondió con simplicidad

–¿Dónde?–

–En casa de Lucy–

–¡Ah, confesó, el criminal confesó!– chillaron todos

–Natsu, entonces admites haber pasado la noche con Lucy– lo interrogó Erza, vestida con una de sus tantas armaduras en caso de ser necesaria la tortura. La Maga Estelar escupió su zumo al escuchar aquella pregunta, levantándose y corriendo hacia el tumulto para defender su honra

–Sí, claro– le respondió él

–Maestro, acaba de confesar– le comentó la pelirroja

–Sí, lo sé…–

–¡Esperen, ¿a qué se refieren con que si pasó la noche conmigo?– los interrogó la rubia. Todos posaron su vista en ella

–Lucy, entonces, ¿estás diciendo que lo que dijo éste idiota-aliento de flama es mentira?– le cuestionó Gray

–N-No, pero…–

–¡Lucy-san confesó, Juvia lo acaba de oír con sus propios oídos!–

–¡Se equivocan!– negó la mencionada, agitando los brazos para hacerse escuchar. Aunque ya nadie le prestaba atención

–¡Hey, Natsu, dinos cómo la pasaste anoche!– le preguntaron los más curiosos

–¡Muy bien!– les sonrió, sin siquiera comprender por dónde ni de qué iba en realidad la conversación

–Y tú, Happy, ¿dónde estuviste?–

–Yo también estuve ahí– informó, calmadamente, alzando una de sus patitas en el aire. Todos se callaron, mirándose entre sí sin saber qué decir –¿Eh… dije algo malo?–

–¡Happy, no seas un mirón, eso no es de hombres!– lo regañó el hermano de Mira. Happy puso los ojos llorosos

–¡Natsu, Elfman me dijo mirón y hombre!– lo acusó

–¿Y qué?– le preguntó él

–¡Natsu, tú también eres muy cruel!– lloró, volando hacia los brazos de Wendy

–¡Oe, Natsu!– lo llamó Lucy, trepando con dificultad a la mesa en la que lo tenían –¡No digas cosas que suenen comprometedoras!–

–Pero, ¿qué no es verdad que pasé la noche en tu casa y que incluso dormí en tu cama?–

–¡N-No, digo sí, pero…!– balbuceó con torpeza

–¡Hagan silencio!– los silenció Erza, con una mirada aterradora –El Maestro ha llegado a una conclusión– les informó. Ambos se miraron, tragando saliva con dificultad

–Por sus acciones recientes, yo… ¡los nombro marido y mujer de Fairy Tail!– se rió, lanzando confeti por todos lados. Los demás inmediatamente lo imitaron –¡Mira, organiza una fiesta!–

–Como diga, Maestro– sonrió, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la barra

Ése día, el día en que prácticamente la "casaron" sin siquiera haber ocurrido nada de lo que ellos pensaban, Lucy se quedó afónica. Natsu se dejó jalar a la celebración sin saber exactamente a qué se referían todos con que era "el marido". Y todos los demás comieron y bebieron como reyes a costillas de lo que había sido un GRAN malentendido


End file.
